bat man and star fire
by angeliastar
Summary: ok so  heres  chapter five   this chapter  is more  darmatic  than my last chapter.  thanks to  all the  people  who faved my story  im really glad i took it  up agian im taking a break  to work on my story  please  read and reveiwe
1. Chapter 1

My name is Starfire, and I have seen amazing things. I have seen the power of true friendship, and the horror of pure evil. I had the greatest man of my life, then I lost him. But I am both a woman and a hero, so when great evil threatens the world. The titans must leave Jump City, in the hands of Titans East to spilt up, and warn the neighboring cities of the coming threat. Raven has gone to be the understudy of Superman; Beast boy has left to rejoin his former 'team; The Doom Portal. Cyborg has gone to be the understudy, of the green lantern; our leader has flown to Japan. Then there is me. In an attempt to reclaim what I lost, I have chosen to fly to Gotham city, To be the under study of the Batman.

* * *

><p>'What ever made me think this was a good Idea, I will never know.' Starfire thought as she landed on the side walk, 'Its cold and I'm scared. But in cant let that stop me, I have to find him.' Starfire thought as she walked down the cold street, among the flicker of the streetlamps. Then she heard a laugh, come from a nearby alley. She then heard another voice shout.<p>

"You deranged dolt!"

"Come come now Commissioner, you and I both know that you have been much to stress lately. And I have just the thing, to loosen you up" the stranger laughed again

"Bat man will never let you get away with this!" the commissioner shouted.

"Ah that's where your wrong. Just before I kidnapped you. I sent a trusted employee to stall the Batman while picking up some much needed funds. By the time he gets here the serum that I made will have taken full effect, and you will be the next member of Arkham Asylum ." The stranger laughed.

'Oh no, I have to stop this;' Starfire though as she ran towards the alley. Two arms, grabbed Starfire from the side.

"Hey boss, look at what we caught."

* * *

><p>"Bring it here, boys, "the Joker said turning away, from the commissioner.<p>

"Well boys, looks like you did something right for once," the Joker said as he walked a up to Starfire.

"Well, a girl and a nice looking one to. Don't you know that someone as hot as you shouldn't be out a night." The Joker said as he place his fingers, under Starfire's chin.

"I'm a super hero and I'm going to stop you," Starfire said pulling away.

"A child trying to stop me? Now that's funny. Hmm... I do have some extra serum, and anybody other than the girl I have right now, would be an improvement. Hold her still, boys," the Joker said, as he took out a needle .

Then Starfire kicked one the henchmen's feet out from under him; then, star fire threw the other one against a dumpster.

"It appears that you spoke to soon, this ends now," Star fire said, stepping forward.

"Stop right there, or he becomes the newest resident of Arkham" the Joker shouted, as he moved the needle close to the commissioner's neck .

"There's only room for demented idoit, in ark ham joker." bat man said, as he dropped down from a fire escape.

"Well if it isn't Batsy himself. Did you have playing with Harley?" The Joker asked, throwing a joker card at Batman .

"Its you Im after, Joker," Batman said stalemating the joker card with a batarang.

"You came after little old me? Im so touch," the Joker said throwing an ace card at Batman.

"Your tricks are getting old," Bat man said as he jumped on to the fire escape .

"No!" the Joker yelled as he saw the ace speed back toward him and cover in knock out gas.

"It seems like everything's wrapped up here, come on, lets get you to a safe place," Starfire said.

* * *

><p>"Wait, who are you?" the commissioner asked, as he squinted in the dim street light.<p>

"My name is Starfire. I'm here to help. Your not hurt are you?" Starfire asked she untied him.

"My name is Jim Gordon. I'm fine, but bat man needs to know that I'm OK." Jim said looking around the alley.

"Bat man is busy at the moment, I will give him the message. Don't worry. We need to get you some where safe" star fire said.

"OK take me back to my office. Here's map, " Jim said, handing her a piece of paper.

"OK let's get you there fast, before anything else happens. But first tell me, you aren't afraid of heights, are you?" Starfire asked taking the map.

* * *

><p>"No, why" the commissioner asked.<p>

"Because I think flying would be the safest way to get you back to your office. Now give me your hand, and hang on tight," Star fire said as she slowly, rose off of the ground. Twenty minutes later.

"We have reached the last stop on your map. But are you sure that you would not like me, to take you to a hospital?" Star fire asked, as she stepped in to Jim's office.

"No, as far as I can tell I have no broken bones, and I like laughing for no reason. I would say that I'm fine," Commissioner Gordon, said turning to Starfire.

"Good, if you're fine, then I have a business meeting, to get to. Good night, Commissioner" Starfire said, as she stepped on the ledge outside his window.

"Thank you," the commissioner called, to her from his window.

"Your welcome" Starfire shouted, as she flew off in to the night . Meanwhile, at Arkham Asylum the Jokers put away again, for the fifth time this month. 'Why it doesn't make sense; it's almost like he's trying to get some ones attention. But whose? and why? Batman asked himself as he climbed in to the Batmobile .

* * *

><p>'But the strangest thing of all is this letter,' bat man thought as he unfolded a small sheet of paper.<p>

'Dear Batman

your city is in grave danger; I'll explain everything once we meet. Come the park on the out skirts of the city, don't worry about the commissioner. I returned him safely to his office. I come in peace my name is Starfire."

"I don't know who wrote this letter, but I'm going to find out why," Batman said as he sped through the city.

Just then, the dash board phone began to ring.

"Hello Alfred," Batman said, as he answered the phone. "

"Good Morning, sir, I saw the batmobile heading out side of the city. I was wondering if you were considering coming home early, sir" Alfred asked.

"Not tonight, Alfred, while I was taking the Joker, back to Arkham. I came across this letter, and I need to look in to it," Batman said as he held up the letter so Alfred could see it .

* * *

><p>"My word "Alfred gasped.<p>

"You know this hand writing?" Batman asked.

"Indeed I do, sir. This writing style looks very similar, to the way king Charles wrote his letters," Alfred said, he studied the letter .

" You think that we may be dealing with royalty here? Batman asked, taking another look at the letter.

"Indeed I do, sir. but do keep your guard: up this may just be a clever trap," Alfred warned.

"No, I don't think so. Alfred if this person wanted to attack me, then she would have done it already. I'll go see what she wants and return home afterward" Batman said as he pulled out of the city .

"Very well, master Bruce, but do be careful," Alfred said as a look of worry passed across his face.

"I always am. I'll see you when I return home. Good night, Alfred," Batman said as hung up the phone, and pulled in to Gotham city park .

"OK, I'm here now, what do want with me? Show yourself! Batman shouted as he jumped from the Batmobile.

* * *

><p>"I come in peace, and to warn you, of the danger that will come. I am Starfire," she said as she jumped down from a tree.<p>

"What do you mean by danger?" batman asked as he walked slowly toward her.

"I fear that the brotherhood of evil, will soon make an attack on your city," Starfire said calmly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**This is the second chapter of the bat man and star fire story, I hope you enjoy and reveiw . **

* * *

><p>"The who" bat man asked, staring at star fire.<p>

"The bother hood of evil is a corporation of super villains, that recruit younger villains. The team that I was a part of was able to defeat them, but now that they are out of prison. We have reason to believe that they have now returned, to get revenge for being locked away. But this time they chose to recruit older villains, to teach the younger generation. To try wipe out every superhero, that stands in their way. My team and I chose to separate, and warn other super heroes of the danger. That will be coming but I think that the attack, may already be here. Have you seen or found, anything weird recently." Star fire said, as she quickly glanced around the park.

* * *

><p>"I did find this while I was chasing one of the normal criminals, in Gotham city." Bat man said as he took a glass chemistry slide, from his utility belt ."I found this when I was chasing the joker after a bank robbery. He didn't put up much of a fight, I returned the money. And sent him back to ark ham, but when I got back home I found this on my cape." Batman said as he handed star fire the slide.<p>

"This is plasmas goo he's a criminal, that mainly sticks to jump city. Where me and my team fight crime,but we should go see if we can find any other traces of him" Star fire shouted, as she started to run from the park.

Then they both climbed in to the bat mobile, and left the park .

"How long have you been on earth?" Bat man asked, looking at star fire.

"I just got back" star fire said, as she looked out the window.

"Your parents' don't mind you staying, so far from home" bat man asked still look at her.

* * *

><p>"My parents find it hard to mind anything, since they are both dead." star fire said, as she shifted in her seat .<p>

"I'm sorry I didn't know I shouldn't have asked," bat man said turning to focus on the road.

"There was no way you could have known it's not your fault." Star fire sobbed,as she looked out the window.

"It's not your fault either" batman said, as he reached for star fires shoulder.

"Yes it is" star fire shouted as she cringed away, from Bateman's hand.

"You just don't understand," star fire sobbed as she wiped her eyes. Then the hot line phone, began to ring.

"We will finish this later" bat man said ,as he answered the phone.  
>"Yes go ahead comissoner," bat man said as he picked up the phone .<p>

* * *

><p>"Bat man its the strangest thing, I have ever seen. There a big bergandy glob of goo, and its attacking the city.<p>

"Ill be right there" comissoner bat man, said as he hung up the phone .

"It's plasamas the war has begun," star fire said as her face turned stern.

"Then it looks like we met, just in time. Now hang on," bat man said as he floored the bat mobile. "There he is stop the car,and open the roof" star fire shouted as they entered the the roof slid away, and star fire quickly rose out of the opening.

"Wait you can fly?" bat man shouted, up to her.

"Yes do you want a ride?" star fire asked, as she extended he hand down to bat man.

"No you go your the only one, who can stop it. I'll stay back to help the people, and find the comissoner bat man shouted as he ran up the street . Then star took off at the speed of light down the street.

"Plasmas I wont let you destroy this city," star fire shouted as she flew in to the center of city. Then she shot a huge star bolt from her eyes, and braced her self. For the deafing scream that plasmus uttered as his body melted away.

"Is he out ?" bat man shouted as he ran up to star fire .

"Not even close star fire cried as plasmus sent a piece of sludge flying, and knocking star fire out of the air .

"Have you found the commissioner?" star fire asked, as she caught her self in mid air.

"Not yet im starting to worry" bat man said, as he quickly glanced around the wreckage .

"Oh dear zal I see him" star fire shouted, as she pointed upto plasmus's right arm. Where they both saw,the struggle within it.

"Please tell me he's not going to do, what I think he's going to do." Bat man shouted, turning to star fire.

* * *

><p>"Not while I still breath get ready, star fire shouted as she took to the skies" Then she shot another, huge star bolt from her hands .<p>

Plasmus let out another deafing scream, as his hand melted away.

"Ive got you Jim "bat man said as a bat rope went taught, around the comissoners ankle.

"Thanks bat man just in time as always, what it that thing." The comissoner asked as his feet, landed on the ground.

"I don't know, but I know some one who does." Bat man said looking quickly, among the wreckage. Then he heard a scream, come from high above him. As plasmus threw star fire, in to his mouth.

"Star fire" bat man shouted, as he watched her fall. Then a a bright light bursted, from within and star fire and a man fell to the earth .

"I got you" bat man said ,as star fire landed hard into his arms .

"Star fire are you alright?" The comissoner asked,as he looked at her .

"Yes I got him" star fire said, as she moved her hand to the man laying in the goo.

"He's a man" the comissoner said as he slowly stepped, toward the man covered in goo.

* * *

><p>"Yes he is the form of a man only when he sleeps, but when he is awakened. He is what you see before you, "star fire said as she motioned to a building covered in goo.<p>

Right I'll send a for back up, and a sound proof containment cell. The comissoner said, as he walked over to his squad car.

"Good now lets make sure you did't get hurt," bat man said as he started to lower star fire to the ground.

"Don't worry bat man im not hurt," star fire said as she stepped out of bat mans arms. Then she let out a small cry, as she fell the ground .

Seems like you were hurt after all bat man said, he felt star fires foot. You have a sprang ed ankle, nothing that wont heal in a week. Now come on its time we get you some place safe" bat man, said as helped star fire up and started to lead her to the bat mobile.

"Wait where are we going," star fire asked quickly.

"We are going to my place you can be safe there, and since we are going to be working together. We need to live together" bat man said, as he helped star fire in to the bat mobile.

"No just drop me at the nearest hotel," star fire said waerly as she looked out the window.

* * *

><p>"No you came all this way then you scarficed you self, to save my city. The least I can do is give you a place to stay,while you help me. Now lets finish the conversation, we started before .Tell me who you are," bat man said.<p>

"My mother was human she grew up here in Gotham, she met my father at collage. Then she came back with him to tamarin,and became his queen. But his adviser tried to prosade him to marry, girl from his home planet. But he refused and ,married my mother. When I was born I acted so much, like my mother. I was never good, at being a princess. The adviser thought that my mother,and I tainted the blood line . When I was ten years old, he threw my mother in to a black whole. I jumped in to save her,but by the time i pulled her out. It was to late,we buried her the following week . My father was never the same after that,when my mother first died he completely shut down. I did't think that I would ever get him back, but over time he got over the returned, to the father he used to be. I waited every day for him to tell me, that it was my fault like a few others had . He did't blame me, for what happened. But every day I waited for him ,to look at me. And say that you should have taken her place, but he never did.

* * *

><p>"You were just a kid how could he blame you,and he could probably see. That you were tourchering yourself more than he ever could," bat man said looking at her.<p>

"How would you know star fire said,turning to him her eyes were as cold as ice.

"Because when I was your age my pearnts were killed to, it came out of no where. We were walking out side the theater, it was a cold dark night. My father gave me his coat, then it happened."

"Give me all your money, and hand over those pearls lady." a figure said as he a mergered from the darkness.

"OK heres my wallet please we don't want any trouble."

"I said hand over those pearls lady" the figure said, then two shots rang out in the alley . Then the road came in to view once more, and bat man was ripped away. From the last moments, with his perants. And thrusted back into, the bat mobile. He slowly turned to star fire, and saw her head resting against the glass of the bat mobile window. As tears stained her face . Ten minutes late the head lights dimme

"It did in deed" bat man said, as he cradled star fire in his arms.

The girl that wrote the letter I presume, Alfred said.

"Right as always Alfred now could you please, make up the guest room ."Bat man asked as he looked down, at star fire.

* * *

><p>"Straight away sir" Alfred said as he walked toward the elevator, that led out of the bat cave .<p>

"Where are we?" star fire asked, as she opened her eyes.

"My place bat man said as he slowly, put star fire on to his back.

"You live here star fire?" asked, as looked around the bat cave.

"No I work here this is the bat cave, i live up stairs. Now hang on there a room being made for you," bat man said as he walked to the elevator .

"This my home ,and yours to as long as you work here." Bat man said as they walked, in to the dinning room .

* * *

><p>"Your room is ready for you miss, come this way." Alfred said as he walked out of a door, at the end of a hall way .<p>

"I hope you like this room you are the first, woman side kick that I ever had. I used the ovieous color," bat man said. Star fire looked around her new room and, instantly felt that she was not the first person to use this room. She also had a feeling, that she would't be the last .

"Pinks my best color I like it thank you," star fire said smiling as she took in the room.

"Good now lets get your foot taken care of," bat man said as he lowered star fire onto the bed. "Thank you bat man" star fire said, as she settled in to the bed.

"Please call me Bruce" bat man said, as he took some ace bandage from a first aid kit .

"What?" star fire asked as a puzzled look, crossed her face.

"Bat man is my hero name, but my real name is Bruce Wayne" bat man said.

"You and your team don't have secret identities," Bruce.

"No the people know who we are," star fire said.

"I wish things were that simple for me,but I am Bruce Wayne. Too many people know,and expect things from me as Bruce. They would never understand that Im bat man. But I can see that the people, that know who i truly am. Appricate what i do even thought it seems that this city, is abandon to madness I find the little things that give hope."

"What you do is beautiful I wish your pearnts, could see what you do." star fire said, looking at Bruce.

"I think they can some how, but i have to keep trying. I have to find a way, to end this for them . But thats enough for now you need to rest, Ill come see you again tomorrow night. Before I go on patrol, good night star fire" Bruce said as he walked out of the room.

"Bruce please call me star, all my friends did" star fire said.

* * *

><p>"OK good night star," Bruce said as he closed the door . The next night.<p>

"But why can't I come with you?" star fire grumbled as she followed bat man, around her room. "Because its only been one day you have six days left, and walking on it is't going to make it heal any faster. Now get back in to bed, and keep your foot elevated." Bat man said as he slowly, walked star fire back to her bed.

"OK fine but at least take this with you," star said. As she quickly pulled some thing, from her dresser.

"What is this" bat man asked as he studied, the piece of electronics in his hand.

"Its a comunicater that me, and my old team used to use. A member showed me how to make one, if you need me call me. I'll come spranged ankle, or not .

"Thanks but i have to go, I've ordered Chinese for you. Alfred will help take care of, any thing else. Ill be back at sun rise don't worry, Ill be careful. If I run in to a villain from you city, Ill call for help. Bye star fire Ill see you when i get home," bat man said leaving the room .

"Well miss fire your dinner is ready, Ill go and get it" Alfred said as he stared to leave the room .

"Actually im not that hungry right now Alfred, Im sorry" star fire said as she looked toward the window.

"There's no need for apologies miss fire, just let me know. If there's anything else, I can do for you." Alfred said,as he walked over to star fires bed .

"Well I do need some compsion books ,and could you tell me who makes the batman costume? "star fire asked putting on a smile.

* * *

><p>"A mister Luis fox is responsable for the bat mans costume, and as for the composion books. I'll get them my self," alfred said.<p>

"Thank you and could you please give mister fox this," star fire asked handing Alfred a piece of paper .

"Of course miss shall be back in an hour," Alfred said leaving the room.

"Thank you Alfred" star fire mumbled, as she watch the door close.

Then star fire sobbed,as she looked at a picture of her pearnts.

Im so sorry I failed you but we all knew,I was never cut out to be queen. I failed the bat man here i can never do any thing right," star fire sobbed. Then she closed her eyes, and fell in to a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly, Starfire found herself walking down a long dark hallway.

where am I? this is not the palace or Wayne Manor, Starfire thought as she walked down the hallway. Then the floor crumbled beneath her feet and opened into a black hole. "Nooo!" Starfire screamed, as she plummeted into the abyss .

" Fear not my child, you are in no danger here." A calm voice said.

"Mother" star fire gasped.

"Yes I'm 'here. It is my job to watch over Tamirains destiny even in death." A bright light said.

"Oh mother Tamiran is gone and its all my fault." Starfire sobbed.

* * *

><p>"No your father did what was right when he sacrificed himself. He knew that there was no way to save Tamiran. He knew that there was no reason, that you both should die. As long as you, carry us with you we are never gone."<p>

"But mother, every thing I do is wrong. "Starfire sobbed .

"You will find your place in time, you always have. I have faith in you." She said, as she cradled Starfire in her arms.

"My time here is over; I have to go now." She whispered.

"No, wait!" Starfire shouted.

"Do not be sad, child, if you truly need me, then I will return." Starfire awoke in a cold sweat.

"That dream. Don't worry, Mother, I wont fail you again." Starfire whispered as she climbed out of bed and walked into the dinning room.

"Evening, your looking better." Bruce said, looking up from his paper .

"I feel better." Starfire said, smiling.

* * *

><p>"That's good to hear. So does that mean your feeling good enough to go on patrol with me tonight ?" Bruce asked, handing Starfire a bag.<p>

"Yes ,but how did you find out? I wanted it to be a surprise." Starfire said she pulled the suit out of the bag.

"Oh it was Lucius fox. He the second most loyal person I know, with Alfred being the first." Bruce said smiling.

"Thank you Sir," Alfred said, smiling.

"Well I'm glad it was still a surprise in some way." Starfire said, laughing.

"Since you wanted us to match, I was hoping that you would like this." Bruce said, handing Starfire a velvet box. When Starfire opened the box she saw a black lace ribbon with a golden bat emblem in the middle.

"This is beautiful, thank you. Ill get dressed." Starfire said as she hugged Bruce; then, she ran back to her room.

* * *

><p>"Alfred, why did she just hug me?" Bruce asked .<p>

"It appears that you have made her happy sir." Alfred said, smiling.

"Yea, I guess I'll just have to get used to that." Bruce said, sighing.

Then Starfire reappeared in a black V-neck sweater, a long black skirt and black boots.

"How did you do that?" Batman asked, studying her.

"With happiness of course. " Starfire said, landing in front of him .

"What? "Batman asked, confused.

"My powers are fueled by my emotions. Flight is fueled by joy, my starbolts are fueled by anger, and my is strength is fueled by confidence . If Im unsure about something my powers fail. Also, I am allergic to matalic croneuime. I am also deathly allergic to lithium." Starfire said.

"Okay, I'm glad you told me. Now lets go." Batman said, putting on his cape.

" it seems like tonight is going to to be a slow night ." Starfire said, looking out the window.

* * *

><p>"Good Ive been meaning to ask you, if you were feeling okay. Alfred said you went to sleep yesterday without eating. I was wondering if you were feeling alright." Batman said, looking at Starfire.<p>

"I'm fine, just trying to adjust."Starfire said.

Then she let out a relieved sigh as the hot line phone rang.

"Batman, Catwoman just robbed the Jewry store on Fifth and Main."

"Ill be right there." Batman said as he floored the bat mobile.

"I see her there! " Starfire shouted as she looked at the roof.

"Okay, lets go." Batman said as he killed the engine .

"Is there anything I need to know about her?" Starfire asked, as she got out of the car .

"She's the best cat burglar in the city; she works with a whip." Stay here this won't take long."

* * *

><p>"Stay here this wont take long." Batman said as he threw a Bat-rope toward the roof.<p>

"Well if it is 't the Batman himself. long time no see. Where you been hiding?" Catwoman asked, giving him a smile.

"Im not in the mood for games tonight, Catwoman, the jewels now!" Batman shouted, as he moved toward her.

"Sorry, but im not in the mood for games either." Catwoman said as she wrapped her whip around Batman's legs and tossed him off the roof.

"Batman I'll save you!" Starfire shouted as she flew to catch her partner.

"Are you okay?" Starfire asked quickly as they landed on the ground.

"Im fine." Batman grumbled as he shoved himself out of Star fires arms.

"Did she get away?" Starfire asked, looking to the roof.

"No." Batman grumbled.

"Good, wait here." Starfire said as she flew to the roof .

"Hey, you hurt my mentor." Starfire said, landing on the roof .

* * *

><p>"Oh wait, he got another sidekick? Man he goes through you guys like Kleenexes." Catwoman said, rolling her eyes.<p>

"I'm going to give the warning I give all the rest. Stay out of my way before I turn you into a scratching post" Catwoman said pulling out her claws .

"I have a warning for you too, change your ways now or you will lose the one you hold dear." Starfire said, narrowing her eyes.

"Okay, sidekick, you've had your fun, but now I'm going to put you in your place. Catwoman said, as she wrapped her whip around star fire waist. And tossed her off the roof .

"See ya! kid Have a nice fall back into the playpen you crawled out of." Catwoman said with a sneer.

* * *

><p>"You know what the best thing about me is?" Starfire asked as she landed on the roof.<p>

"What?!" Catwoman shouted in surprise.

"Its that I'm full of surprises." Starfire said as she lunged forward. Moments later Starfire landed on the ground, in front of Batman's livid face .

"What took you so long Catwoman got away! "Batman shouted.

"No she didn't. "Starfire said as she cringed away to show Catwoman tangled in her whip .

"Starfire I'm sorry." Batman said, as he tried to touch her shoulder .

"Come on, we need to get her to the Commissioner." Starfire said, as she walked to the Batmobile .

"How could you choose her over me? she could be any one! " Catwoman shouted.

"Because right now, I trust her a lot more than I trust you. "Batman said as he placed Cat woman, in the back of the bat mobile.

* * *

><p>"Starfire, I want to apologize for what I said before, you did really well tonight." Batman said.<p>

"Thankyou, and its okay: we all get angry sometimes. As long as it does not control us it does no harm" Starfire said, smiling. Later at the station.

"Batman tells me that you took down Catwoman on your own. Your the first side kick to do that; you must be very proud" the Commissioner said smiling.

"We will just see about that!" Catwoman shouted as she broke free of her whip .

"I will not let this child make a fool of me!"Catwoman shouted as she cracked her whip at Starfire.

"Starfire, look out Batman!" yelled.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry, Batman, Ill be fine, please don't interfear! "Star fire shouted, as she dodged the whip.<p>

"Please stop, I don't want to fight." Starfire said, dogging the whip once more.

"Well, im not giving you much of a choice." Catwoman said, as she wrapped the whip around Starfire's wrist.

"Fine, you leave me no choice." Starfire said, as she shot a star bolt from here eyes.

Catwoman let out a small cry as she dropped the whip.

"I'm sorry; I didn't want to fight you; please let me help you up." Star fire said as she offered Catwoman her hand.

* * *

><p>"You little slut, how dare you pity me!" Catwoman screamed as she swiped star fires face .<p>

"Ow" Starfire said as she jerked her face away.

"Starfire! Come here, let me see!" Batman shouted, as he ran to her.

"Its okay, Batman; she didn't hurt me," Starfire said, looking at Batman.

Bat man then took his hand away from Starfire's cheek. A single drop of blood ran down her face.

* * *

><p>"Oh it looks like I was wrong," Starfire said smiling.<p>

"Jim go get me the first aide kit." Batman said .

"Right, Ill be right back." Jim said, as he left the room.

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt. I've been through worse." Starfire said.

"I know, I just want to clean it." Batman said .

* * *

><p>"You stupid little brat!"Catwoman shouted as she tried to swipe Starfire face again.<p>

"Ive had with you. I'm sick or your selfishness, and your jealousy. I'm done with you!" Bat man shouted .

"I have the first aide kit" Jim said, handing Batman a white box.

"Good, get Catwoman out of here. Now come here and hold still." Batman said, taking Star fire's face in his hands .

"Thankyou, Batman '' Starfire said smiling, as he helped her from the floor .

"Your my sidekick, its my job to protect you." Batman said as he walked Starfire to the Batmobile .


	4. Chapter 4

Later when they returned to the bat cave.

"Good morning sir I have breakfast ready, last night endevers went well I trust?" Alfred asked as he took ,batman's cowl.

"It was a rocky night to say the least " star fire said as she pulled the bat ribbon, out of her hair .

"Oh dear what have we here?" Alfred asked, as he touched the bandage on star fire's face. "Its nothing to worry about," star fire said .

"Who did that to you " Alfred said, as his tone took a hint of worry.

"Cat woman" bat man said, as he balled his fists.

"No not miss Kyle," Alfred said shocked.

"Who ?" star fire asked puzzled.

* * *

><p>"Selena Kyle other wise known as cat woman,let her jealousy get the best of her. She crossed the line this time,but thats over lets just go have breakfast." "Bat man said as he walked, to the elavater.<p>

"OK im really hungry," star fire said walking behind him . Later in star fire's room.

"Hey star fire can I come in?" Bruce asked as he knocked on the door.

"Yes" star fire said, as she looked up from her photo album.

"Hey what are you doing? " Bruce asked, as he walked over to star fires bed.

"Just looking at some old photos," star fire said as she turned the page. She them placed a spoon full of gray pudding, in to her mouth.

"What are you eating?" Bruce asked rasing an eyebrow, as he watched star fire choke down the pudding.

"Its the pudding of sadness my people eat it, when bad things happen. The taste is supposed to, ease our mind star fire said.

"Is it working now?" Bruce asked.

* * *

><p>"No" star fire said, putting the bowl down.<p>

Then why do you do it?" Bruce asked.

"Because its a tradition, and since im the last one. I have to carry them with me," star fire said as she turned the page.

"Who's that?" Bruce asked,looking at the picture.

"On the right is my mother Christy Donovan ,and on the left is my father galfore" star fire said.

"Wait i know them," Bruce said taking a closer look at the picture .

"Wait what?" star fire said, turning to him.

"The three of us, were friends in collage" Bruce said.

"You knew he was an alien ?" star fire asked, shocked.

"Yes I knew don't worry I kept his secret, I just don't know how I did't recognize you. You look just like him," Bruce said grinning.

"Thanks but thats always been my problem, Im not strong like my father was. Thats why my world fell to ruin," star fire said turning away. "

"Its not your fault your father saved you, because he loved you.

* * *

><p>Then your pearnts led you to me, let me help you" Bruce said as he gently touched star fire shoulder.<p>

"How" star fire asked, turning to him.

"I know that its just me, and Alfred here. I don't have much to offer, but if you want me to. I can take you in, and love you enough for both of your pearnts" Bruce said as he pulled star fire into a hug.

"Thank you father" star fire said returning his hug.

"Who are these other two in the picture, beside you?" Bruce said looking at the photo album.

"On the left is my younger brother, wild fire" star fire said.

"You two look really close," Bruce said taking in their smiles.

"Yes we are I always watched over my little brother, he was such brat. But I loved him any way" star fire said, smiling. And this must be your sister,Bruce said looking at the black haired girl. With a sneer,and folded arms.

"Yea thats my sister black fire, we hate each other." Star fire said with a twinge of anger, in her voice.

"Why I mean is't there some way you could work things out?" Bruce asked as his voice took on, a concerned tone.

* * *

><p>" No shes hated me from the day I was born," star fire said as he eyes began to glow.<p>

And all because I was chosen, to be queen the first. I did't want to be queen anyway," star fire said as she let out a breath .

"Im sorry I did't mean to upset you," Bruce said as he watched star fire lay back on her bed.

"I think thats enough questions for one, day get some sleep now. Ill see you tomorrow night" Bruce said, as he tucked star fire in.

"OK good night I love you dad" star fire said, as she fell asleep.

I love you to sleep well my daughter," Bruce said as he closed the door.

The next night star fire ran down the stairs, to greet her father.

"Evening dad" star fire said ,as she ran in to the dining hall.

"Hello star fire did you sleep well? "bat man asked, as he hugged his daughter.

"Yes i slept fine but ,you look worried. Is every thing OK? " star fire asked, as she looked at her father.

"I just have a bad feeling, about tonight. We should both be on our gard tonight," bat man said as he pulled on his cowl.

"OK I'll be careful to night" star fire said, as she walked to the bat mobile . Later the hot line phone, delivered there next fight.

* * *

><p>"Calling all cars the first national bank, has just been robbed by the joker and his acomplis Harley Quinn proceed with caution."<p>

"Looks like we will have to split up," star fire said.

"No we stick together, this wont take long. Harley's not the best sidekick in the world," bat man said .

"Yea but I think shes the one that took the money, the joker would much rather fight you." Star fire said as un buckled her seat belt.

"Fine just be careful and meet me back at the station in twenty minutes," bat man said as his voice took on serious tone.

"Got it don't worry can take care of myself, I love you. Star fire said as she flew out of the bat mobile.

"For my sake i sure hope so" bat man muttered,as rived up the bat mobile. Later on the other, side of town.

'Well looks like I found you, and I was right star fire" said as she landed in the alley.

"Who are you Harley?!" shouted as she turned to face star fire .

* * *

><p>"Im star fire batman's new side kick Im here to proswade you, to give up this life of crime and return the money.<p>

"Look kid your really nice and pretty,but i love him . Last time Ichecked love was't a crime," Harley said quickly .

"Yes but stealing is Im sorry, but he does not love you. Now just give me the money," star fire said reaching for the money.

"No I wont do it your a liar, we need this money ." Harley shouted as she threw a punch, toward star fire.

"Im telling the truth but it looks like you, will just have to find out on your own." Star fire said with a sigh, as she fired a star bolt at Harley's right wrist.

Harley let out a small cry, as she dropped the bag of money .

"Im sorry I did't want this to happen, I wanted us to be friends." Star fire said as she walked, to pick up the money.

"I could have made him love me, if you had just left me alone." Harley shouted ,as tried to tackle star fire. But star fire grabbed her wrist,and threw her on to her back into a puddle of mud.

"Why could't you just leave me alone," Harley shouted as she got up from the puddle. "Because thats not what friends do," star fire said helping her up .

"You want us to be friends?" Harley asked, looking at her.

* * *

><p>"Yes but i can only be friends, if you stop this." Star fire said as her voice,took on a serious tone.<p>

"I want to be friends to, but I still love him" Harley muttered.

"Its OK you have time to think, now lets go back". Star fire said as she took Harley's hand, and slowly left the ground .

"Wow I did't know you could fly to," Harley said smiling.

"Yea its all part of the alien package," star fire said smiling .

Moments later they arrived, at the police station.

"Hey bat man Im back" star fire called, as she came in through the window.

* * *

><p>"Well we meet again,and even hotter the second time around. Hey star fire long time no see, love the new color. To bad i cant help you take it off," the joker said as he squirmed against the bat cuffs. Then a hard punch connected, with the right side of his face.<p>

Touch her and Ill cut your hands off,and tare out your voice box bat man growled. As he walked in to the room . "Hey dad Im back star fire said, as she hugged her father.

"Hey looks like you did well," bat man said looking at the shattered sprit that was Harley Quinn .

"Harley Im so sorry, " star fire said as she hugged her freind.

Its OK you were right," Harley sobbed .

You got caught what a surprize," the joker said rolling his eyes.

"Well it about time I traded up," the joker said as he broke the chain in between the bat cuffs. "I have a gift for you something to start off, our new partnership." The joker said, handing star fire a diamond necklace .

"I don't work with villains" star fire said, as she handed the comissoner the necklace .

"I was 't asking" the joker said, as he lunged for her .

* * *

><p>" Don't you touch her batman" shouted, as he punched the joker in the face.<p>

"This is't over star fire your heart, and powers will be mine. The joker shouted, as he fell to the ground .

"Jim get the cuffs before I lose my temper," bat man breathed .

"Already done" Jim said as he brought the straight jackets, and two pairs of bat cuffs .

"Waite let me see them" star fire said, then she gave them back to bat man.

"What did you do to them?" batman asked, as he watched them glow.

* * *

><p>"I made them stronger now no human can break them," star fire said as she put them on the jokers wrists.<p>

"I have made up my mind I want to be friends" Harley said , as she ran to hug star fire.

"Im so glad you feel that way Ill see you, when you get out. Star fire said returning her hug.

"Ill take them to arkham my self," Jim said walking Harley out of the station.

"Ill help you with the joker, star fire you wait in the bat mobile. Then Ill take you home," bat man said as he left the station.


	5. Chapter 5

A full orange moon rises over Gotham,bringing its beauty and mysteries with it.

"What a long day I did't get any sleep" corella said, as she stretched and pulled back the drapes. Then as she pulled back to drapes, she saw the orange glow of the blood moon . A knock at the door,broke through her fear.

" Corella are you awake? it is time to wake the master, and the mistress" Alfred called . "The princess will never be old enough ,to be called mistress" corella said folding her arms. "Miss fire is not as young as she used to be, Alfred said walking in to the room.

Maybe but to me she will always be, that little princess.

That save her bother by jumping off the balcony, and nearly giving me a stroke corella said laughing quietly. Then her eyes widened, as she watched Alfred burst out laughing.

"You understand" corella asked, looking at him .

"Of course master Bruce has been testing me, ever since he was eight. Every time I think he's pulled every stunt at least once, he thinks of something new. And nearly scares me to death, in the process. But through it all I always wait, and he always comes back home" Alfred said smiling . Yes i know your right but this is still allot to get used to corella said looking down.

"I know but" corella started.

Time will make things easier, Alfred said as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>"We should go they are running late you go wake star fire, and she will wake her father. Ill go and finish, preparing dinner" Alfred said as he walked from the room. Then corella swallowed her fear, and walked down the hall to wake up star fire.<p>

"Star fire it is time to wake up your running late tonight," corella said as she gently knocked on the door.

"I know i don't know what happened , I never sleep this late." Star fire said as she, walked quickly form her room.

"Dad hey dad its time to get up," star fire said as she got to Bruce Wayne door.

"I know im sorry come on lets hurry," Bruce said as he pulled on his cowl . Later the bat signal interrupts bat man ,and star fires dinner. As it once again becomes a beacon of hope, for Gotham city .

"Who is it to night Alfred?" bat man, asked as he put down his napkin .

"Its two face sir the comissoner just called, and said that he broke out of ark ham.

"Has he found any clues as to why?" bat man asked.

* * *

><p>"I would assume not sir" Alfred said, as he hung up the phone.<p>

"Thank you Alfred come on star fire lets go, but keep your gard up. There has to be more, to this then what we can see now."

"Bat man said, as he climbed in to the bat mobile . Twenty minutes later out side, of a abandon warehouse.

"This place don't do you think he would have planed something, more ajcent to his obsession with the number two. And with all the time he had in ark ham you, would think he would have put more effort in to his hide out" star fire said.

"Very good you've done your home work," bat whispered as he approached the warehouse.

"Thank you but all these things worry me, he did this fast which could be a sign of desperation. He's after something" star fire said .

"Yes your right I have a really bad feeling" bat man said, as he looked in to a ware house window.

"See anything ?"star fire asked, as she came up behind her father.

* * *

><p>"No its to dark here," bat man said.<p>

"Let me go in first Ill light the way," star fire said as she gathered a star bolt in fist.

"Okay just promise me that you will be careful," bat man said, quickly as he laid a hand on his daughters shoulder.

"I promise dad" star fire said, as she touched her fathers shoulder. Then they both walked in, to the ware house.

"Do you need me to go brighter?" star fire whispered, as she started to gather more energy within her hands.

"No the brighter you are, the easier we will be to spot. I can make do with the light we have," bat man whispered. Then some one came up, and struck bat man from behind. Minutes later batman awoke, to find himself tied to a giant two faced coin .

"Star fire!" bat man screamed.

Don't worry bat man I've made sure, she would not bother us." Two face said as he walked, into the room.

"Harvey if you've hurt her, I swear I will never forgive you." Bat man shouted as he struggled, against ropes that bound him.

"Don't call me Harvey there is only two face, Harvey is gone" two face said .

"No I know some where inside you, is my old friend" bat man pleaded .

* * *

><p>"Look at me you have tried to reform me,so many times and look at where it has led us. Right back here this is who I was always, meant to be two face screamed. Then to hinch men walked into the room, carrying star fire between them.<p>

"Star fire bat man" shouted, bringing star fire back to cosiuis .

"Dad" star fire shouted, as broke free of the hinchmens hold .

"Star fire are you okay" bat man asked, as star fire freed him from his ropes .

"This one is strong boys, take her down " two face shouted. Then one of the hinch men, fired a gun .

"Star fire watch out" bat man shouted.

"Don't worry I got it" star fire shouted, as flew in to the air. Then star fire shot a star bolt, at the bullet . Metal rained down, from the sky as the bullet liqified .

"You will have to do better,than that" star fire said as she landed on the ground.

"Fine Ill take you down myself," two face said lunging at her.

* * *

><p>Sorry two face but its over, star fire said running to stop him.<p>

Sorry kid but its time you see, just what kind of league you stepped into.

Two face said as he did a summer sult, into the air. Putting titanium cuffs, on star fires wrists . Star fire let out a cry, as the weight brought her to knees .

"Its over two face" said, as walked over to star fire. Then he looked deeply, in to the gold bat emblem of star fires ribbon .

"Sorry two face but alien strength beats titanium," star fire shouted as she broke the cuffs . "Then I guess the last thing I need to do, is see where your loyalties really lie. two face shouted, as threw a canister of acid at bat mans face.

"No dad look out" star fire screamed, as she pushed bat man out of the way.

"Ahhhhhh" star fire screamed,as the acid met with her face .

"No star fire speak to me" bat man screamed, as he cradled his daguter in his arms .

Two face is getting a way, you have to go star said griting her teeth.

"No im not leaving you" then star fire screamed once more, and blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

Three days later bat man stares grimly through a hospital window hi is there any change Jim asked as he walked up to his friend no shes been in a comma for three days now bat man sad looking at his side kick then he saw some thing that made his made his heart leap with joy and fear. shes awake bat man shouted as ran through the door way. star fire please speak to me bat man shouted as he dropped to his knees at star fire's bed side. Dad star fire muttered groggily . Yes baby here bat man said as he kissed star fires head . Wheres Harvey? star fire asked as she pulled her self on her elbows. He got away baby but don't worry ill bring in if its the last thing i do bat man said as he started to walk to the window. Don't say that he's your friend star fire said as she grabbed her fathers hand. The man that was my friend would never have done this to you. my friend is gone .

* * *

><p>It was't his fault he was provoked star fire said blankly. What? Jim and bat man said together. Think about it his ficsation with twos usually takes months but now he had completed his work in a matter of days why is now different if you find the difference you will find the or no reason that does not change that the old Harvey is gone batman said grimly. Lies i know that some where in two face the old Harvey is trapped and i will not rest until he is restored star fire screamed . Three days later the papers and news feeds were a buzz with breaking news . This is Nora chancy reporting it has been three days since star fire has turned on our beloved batman since then she has disappeared with out a trace even to the bat man no one knows what has become of the batman wayward child we will deliver more news as it becomes avadeabile this is Nora chancy singing off . Enough corella screamed throwing the remote across the<p>

room.

* * *

><p>I know this is hard for you but you must remain calm and have faith that master Bruce will return her to us Alfred said calmly as he placing his on corella shoulder.<p>

Thank you corella said as she removed her face from her hands. Its going to be okay you'll see Alfred said as he brushed corella's hair out of her face the corella leaned in to kiss him.

Mean while batman scaled the roofs on the other side of the city with only the rain to greet him in his misery. Then a solo voice broke through his dark thoughts. Hey cat woman said as she walked up to him. Leave me alone Selena bat man grumbled as he continued to stare at the rain. hey i only wanted to say what how stupid i was. How you knew that this was going to happen . How the whole under world is laughing at me ? well your a little late bat man shouted then he heard a sob as he watched cat woman jump off the ledge .

* * *

><p>On the other side of the of he city through the broken window of a condemned hotel room a girl prays for forgiveness , redemption, and to be reunited with her father. Then star fire heard the door open. Sick of his misery bat man went to the only place that this could have started. when he arrived he went straight to Harley's cell hey are you okay Harley whispered quickly as she ran to hug him . No Harley you have to help me how did this happened batman whispered trying to hold on to his last bit of composure. I don't know if i did i would have found a way to tell you Harley said quickly. And that is why we made sure you did't find out. the air of a snitch does't suite you miss Quinn the mad hatter said as he appeared from the shadows of his cell. Well what a fortutis night this has turn out to be if only i had won the bet. The hatter sang with glee what bet tell me now batman shouted . Oh very well but only because i cant wait to see the look on your face the hatter said showing ark ham and was quite angry . The next evening he came to dinner and started to spread the word of his wager. The wager was who ever turned the aline child in to their sidekick will have no interference form the rest of the city. such a pity i had the most beautiful dress made for her the hatter said with a sneer.<p>

* * *

><p>Having learning all he needed bat man quickly left before he did some thing he would regret. Meanwhile back at the hotel the door opens and two face s steps in to the hotel. Okay kid a got your message im here what do you want two face said looking around. I wanted to congratulate you and say that i look forward to working with you. star fire said as she walked down the stairs . Look kid im flattered but im not looking for a side kick right now two face said walking for the door . Oh well then im sorry i wasted your time star fire said brushing her hair out of her face. The sight of star fires face in the moon light. stopped him. Well i guess i could stay for dinner two face said following star fire to the dining room . When two face walked in the dining room he saw that the room was lit with a eerie green light . Whats all this two face asked as he looked at the candles. Oh there has't been electricity here in years star fire said shrugging as she walked into the the room. So what lit these candles two face said looking around once more by my own hand of course i hope you like pot roast star fire said as she took her seat.<p>

* * *

><p>So whats the real reason you called me here? two face asked. Because i want to know the real reason you created me star fire said looking at two face. I don't know two face said quickly as he rose from the table. you may not know but i think i do if im this way then you are't alone any more star fire said as she tried to touch the scared side of two faces face. Harvey closed his eyes as star fire said as ran her fingers across his face. Im so sorry you saved Harley i wanted you to save me to Harvey said as tears streaked his face . Ill do all that i can please come with me star fire said as she led Harvey from the dining room . Moments later star fire and two face arrived at the roof top pool. You must semreg yourself in this and you will returned to the man you once were star fire said as she walked the edge of the deep end . Then star fire pulled them both in to a dive before they had a moment to think .<p>

* * *

><p>Moments later star fire emerged from the dark black water pulling Harvey up with her. then she ran to the sound of the bat mobile and the open arms of her father. Dad star fire cried as she threw herself into her fathers arms . you have done well my baby come on lets take Harvey in batman said as he walked into the hotel. Later at Gotham police station. I cant do this dad he wont belive me star fire said quickly as they pulled up to the police station . Yes he will i told him about your plan all he needs now is the the evidence batman said laying his hand on his daughters shoulder. Okay lets just get this over with star fire said as she got out of the mobile and togther she and her father walked into the police station .<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **

**okay so heres chapter seven disclamer i do not own bat man or star fire they belong to dc comics. **

**This chapter is shorter than most but ****please read reveiwe anyway. **

**I have really gotten a lot of hits for this story i hope people like this enjoy bye**

* * *

><p>When she walked into the police station she saw a million eyes. Eyes filled with hate for the betrayal they thought she had caused . Eyes filled with the of fear knowing the power she had and not knowing how she planed to use it. She did as her father said she sat among those eyes silent. Mean while in comissonier Gordon's office. Why have you brought her here you have chosen someone who attacked the city over some one who has stood by you for years Jim said anger and hurt clear in his voice. Jim it was all a hoxas to trap Harvey and it worked two face is gone bat man pleaded. my friend i understand what you'r going through. I understand what its like to have sycopath try to tare your child but its too late star fire is gone Jim said as he calmly laded a hand on his friends shoulder.<p>

* * *

><p>Jim i saw her and Harvey shes telling the truth please trust me and i will never ask you to do a thing like this again bat man said pleading once more . Fine but if your wrong and she has been taught Harveys make up tricks i wont protect you Jim said turning back to the window. I understand thank you my friend bat man said as he left Jim's office. moments later star fire walked in her face completely covered by her hair . Hello Jim star fire said taking her seat finally choosing to break the silence. Why did you attack my city Jim asked still looking out the window. I did't it was all my plan dad had nothing to do with this if you wold just come with me i can prove it to you star fire said. then without warning Jim reached out a grabbed star fires cheek. He was telling the truth how is that possible Jim gasped looking at his makeup free hand. Magic a old magic that restored his face but wiped his memory clean star fire said leaving to join her father . Wait what do<p>

* * *

><p>you mean Jim said running after them moments later stopping at the bat mobile seeing the new Harvey for himself . What do we do with him now? bat man asked looking at him. So he wont remember any thing Jim asked<p>

looking at him. He will remember every part of his life before the event that made him two face. That is why he can no longer live here people will always remember and if he finds out what he was this will all be undone star fire said as she watched Harvey snore. Where will you take him Jim said a note of pity in his voice. leave that to us the only thing you need to know now is that you have on less villain to worry about. we will reveal every thing to the press when the time is right good night Jim star fire said as she climbed into the bat mobile .

* * *

><p>Later at motroplas general hospital where am i? Harvey groaned your safe bat man said as he made Harvey sit back in the bed. Bat man what are you doing here where are we Harvey asked looking around quickly. You were knocked out and your building was set to explode. I managed to get you out i thought that it was best that you relocate. I have a job set up for you. you can start over batman said walking toward the door. Wait does this mean that i wont see you again Harvey called as he saw the door open . You are my friend if you need me i will be here enjoy your new life bat man said as he left the room. How is he? star fire asked rising from the chair beside his door. You were right he does't remember any thing bat man said as he hugged his daughter. Im glad you got your friend back dad star fire said as she returned her fathers hug. I could't have done it without you thank you bat man said as he kissed his daughters head .<p>

* * *

><p>I love you dad star fire said letting out a small yawn as looked toward the sun rise. Come on its been a long night lets go home bat man said as he led his daughter out of the hospital and a sun rise filled with hope. Star fire's return home was a warm and happy one . She ran into corella's tight and loving embrace talked of her triumph ate a big breakfast and went to bed. Over the next week Gotham was once again buzzing with the news of her return and she heard it all . From the people who never doubted her to the people who apologized for the way they had turned on her . Star fire however remained calm and understanding . She cared little for what the people thought the only thing she cared about was that she was back with her family.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Erik

When she walked into the police station she saw a million eyes. Eyes filled with hate for the betrayal they thought she had caused . Eyes filled with the of fear, knowing the power she had and not knowing how she planed to use it. She did as her father said: she sat among those eyes silent.

* * *

><p>Mean while in Commissioner Gordon's office...<p>

"Why have you brought her here? You have chosen someone who attacked the city, over some one who has stood by you for years?" Jim said, anger and hurt clear in his voice.

"Jim it was all a hoax to trap Harvey and it worked- Two-face is gone" Batman pleaded.

"My friend I understand what you're going through. I understand what its like to have psychopath try to tear your child apart, but its too late: Starfire is gone." Jim said as he calmly laded a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Jim, I saw her and Harvey, she's telling the truth! Please trust me. I will never ask you to do a thing like this again." Batman said, pleading once more .

" Fine, but if your wrong and she has been taught Harvey's make up tricks, I wont protect you." Jim said, turning back to the window.

* * *

><p>"I understand. Thank you, my friend" Batman said as he left Jim's office. Moments later, Star fire walked into Commissioner Gordon office. Her face was completely covered by her hair.<p>

"Hello, Jim" Starfire said, taking her seat, finally choosing to break the silence.

"Why did you attack my city?" Jim asked, still looking out the window.

"I didn't. It was all my plan; Dad had nothing to do with this. If you would just come with me I can prove it to you." Star fire said. Then, without warning, Jim reached out, and grabbed Starfire's cheek.

"He was telling the truth, how is that possible?" Jim gasped, looking at his makeup free hand.

"Magic. A old magic that restored his face, but wiped his memory clean." Star fire said leaving to join her father .

* * *

><p>"Wait what do you mean?" Jim asked, running after them. Moments later, he stopped at the Batmobile, seeing the new with his own two eyes .<p>

"What do we do with him now?" Batman asked, looking at him.

"He wont remember anything?" Jim asked, looking at him.

"He will remember every part, of his life before the event that made him Two- Face. That is why he can no longer live here. People will always remember, and if he finds out what he was this will all be undone." Star fire said as she watched Harvey snore.

"Where will you take him?" Jim asked, a note of pity in his voice.

"Leave that to us. The only thing you need to know now, is that you have on less villain to worry about. We will reveal everything, to the press when the time is right. Goodnight, Jim" Starfire said as she climbed into the bat mobile .

* * *

><p>Later at Metropolis General Hospital<p>

.

"Where am I?" Harvey groaned.

"Your safe" Batman said as he made Harvey sit back in the bed.

"Batman, what are you doing here, where are we?" Harvey asked, looking around .

"You were knocked out and your building was set to explode. I managed to get you out; I thought that it was best that you relocate. I have a job set up for you, you can start over here." Batman said walking toward the door.

"Wait, does this mean that I wont see you again?" Harvey called as he saw the door open .

"You are my friend. If you need me, I will be come. Enjoy your new life." Batman said as he left the room.

* * *

><p>"How is he?" Starfire asked, rising from the chair beside his door.<p>

"You were right: he doesn't remember anything." Batman said as he hugged his daughter.

"Im glad you got your friend back, dad." Starfire said as she returned her fathers hug.

"I couldn't have done it without you, thank you." Batman said as he kissed his daughters head.

"I love you, Dad." Starfire said, letting out a small yawn as she looked toward the sun rise.

"Come on, its been a long night, lets go home." Bat man said, as he led his daughter out of the hospital; and a sun into rise filled with hope. Star fire's return home was a warm and happy one She ran into Corella's tight, and loving embrace. She talked about her triumph as she ate a big breakfast and went to bed.

* * *

><p>Over the next week, Gotham was once again buzzing with the news of her return. she heard it all from the people who never doubted her, to the people who apologized for the way they had turned on her . Starfire, however, remained calm and understanding . She cared little for what the people thought; the only thing she cared about was that she was back with her family.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN there you have it chapter eight Spiderman will arrive in chapter 11 happy holidays to all**

.


	9. Chapter 9

One week later, the Batmobile prowls the streets, as two people enjoy the work they love.

"I'm glad to have you home again Starfire. "Batman said as he played with Starfire's hair.

"I'm glad to be home too, dad. I missed you to." Star fire said as she looked out the window.

Then Starfire stiffened, as she saw something out of the f corner of her eye.

"Unfasten your seat belt ,and open the roof now!" Starfire shouted.

"Why what's wrong?" Batman asked, looking at her.

"There's no time to explain, just open the roof now!" Starfire shouted. Then the roof slid away, and Starfire pulled Batman onto the roof of a building just as the bat mobile exploded.

* * *

><p>"Now baby sister why is it always you, who stands in between me, and my good time?" Blackfire said as she stepped off the next building.<p>

"Your idea of a good time is oppression and death. I have washed my hands of you ! " Starfire shouted, as she threw a star bolt at Blackfire.

" Now little sister, you of all people should know better, than to fight in front of a fragile little human; who has a date with a abandon warehouse in Crime Alley.

"Dad you go, I'll stay here, and take care of her. Ill see you soon!" Starfire shouted as she lunged for Black fire.

"What did you do?!" Starfire shouted as she shot a star bolt at Blackfire.

"I set a trap of course. Your so called father has three minutes to stop the bomb, and by the time he gets there Gotham will be a crater. I'm going to make you watch it all." Black fire said, as she put Starfire in a chokehold. Starfire closed her eyes tight, as she struggled to free her self from Blackfire's hold. Then Starfire let out a scream as the last of her strength left her; then, a huge green light encased the city.

Three weeks later

"Bat man I need you to tell me what you know. There's a chance that the light she put off, reached other cities- we need more information. "Jim said, giving a stern look toward Starfire's hospital bed.

"Jim I don't know. She sent me after the bomb; When I got to the ware house the shield hit the bomb and it disintegrated. I went back to find her passed out, and looking as pale as she does now." Then Batman raced to the bed, as Starfire opened her eyes.

"Dad what happened ?" Starfire asked groggily as she turned to Batman.

"I don't know baby: I need you to tell me, what happened after I left?" Batman asked as he brushed the hair out of his daughter's face.

* * *

><p>"I don't know, Dad, all I remember was Blackfire whispering to me, that Gotham would be a crater .Then I blacked out ." Starfire said as she took her father's hand.<p>

"...Starfire after you blacked out your powers covered the city in a shield. The shield was't radioactive. I found you soon after the shield went up: you were so pale . I rushed you here you've been in a coma for three weeks, the shield evaporated yesterday.

"Dad I'm really sorry. I could have destroyed the city, just as easily as Blackfire. I swear I will never use my powers in that way again." Starfire muttered as tears slid down her cheeks .

"Your powers are part of what make you who you are. You must learn how to control your powers." Batman said as he wiped Starfire's tears away.

"I can't these powers- they frighten me. What if I loose control I know nothing about these powers, and I have no one to teach me how to use them."Starfire said as a shudder pulsed through her body.

"We can worry about those things later. Right now you need to rest: you look so pale." Batman said, his voice tight with worry.

"Yes, I remember my mother being this weak once she told me-" Then Starfire closed her eyes, as a wave of dizziness forced her in to the world of dreams.

Three days later a Starfire rode through the streets of Gotham in silence.

"Starfire, look at me. This will be a moment that defines you. If you truly are hero, then we will find someone to help you control these powers." Batman said as drove through the city. Then Batman slammed on brakes, as the head lights of the Batmobile shone on the man in front of it.

"Why the hell is he here? I almost ran him over. Stay here; I'll go see what he wants. "Batman said as he got out of the Batmobile, and went to meet the stranger face to face.

* * *

><p>"I could have hit you." Bat man said, as he tried to keep his voice calm.<p>

"It wouldn't have done you any good. where is she?" Superman asked as he looked up and down the street.

"In the car. Look, just give me some time to smooth things over. She just found out that she made the shield. She's still shock, just make whatever you have to say brief." Batman said as he started to walk back to the Batmobile.

"Bruce, She put a shield over my city, there was an air of complete despair for days. It was all I or anyone else could feel. I don't care if it was't radioactive; she needs to learn how to control these powers or not use them at all." Superman said sternly.

"Don't you think she knows that? She just found a power she never knew she had, and she's terrified. It must have been so easy for you however, because you grew up with your parents who told you all about your powers . The shield is gone; the despair she felt was for me, because she was sure I was going to die. You have your answers- now get out of my city. Batman said flatly, as he walked back to the Batmobile.

* * *

><p>"...What did he want?" Starfire asked as she heard the door close.<p>

"Nothing you need to worry about, lets just go home you still need to rest." Batman said as he turned back toward the mansion .

Later in Bruce Wayne's study, a knock was heard at the window.

"What the hell do you want, Clark? If you 've come back here to integrate her, I'll throw you off this balcony. " Batman whispered as he closed the window gently.

"I came here to apologize. What I did was insensitive; I guess I forgot what it's like to be that age." Clark said as he landed on the study floor.

"You shouldn't waste your breath; I made sure she didn't hear what you said . Just leave us alone- she's suffered enough" Bat man said. Then Clark caught a glimpse of the girl he almost condemned.

* * *

><p>"She looks so pale "Clark said, unable to stop himself from walking toward her.<p>

It's a sideffect of the shield; another is to eat a whole roasted chicken and sleep for two hours." Bruce said as he blocked Clark's path. Then Starfire slowly rose from the couch as her eyes opened.

"I remember now." Starfire said as she started to stretch.

"What do you remember?" Batman asked quickly as he walked over to Starfire.

"The shield is a gift given to the grand ruler by the godly council. It was given to the first grand ruler over ten million years ago. My mother was the first outsider to ever receive this gift. I was also supposed to be granted this gift since I was next in line for the throne.

* * *

><p>I saw my mother use this gift only once. A great war had come to our planet . My mother saw that my father was about to be killed. She used her shield to protect our army, so that they could drive out the enemy force. But she nearly killed herself in the process . She was in a coma for a month, but when she awoke she told me the secret to this power. The queen must use a certain amount of energy; it must be perfectly controlled . My mother said she would teach me how to use these power when I came of age to use them. But she died before that day.<p>

Only a grand ruler can teach their proxy, how to use the power. Starfire said as she rose from the couch.

"Let me teach you. I studied your shield while it covered my city, and Bruce has explained the similarities between your powers, and mine. " Superman said as he stepped forward.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry that my powers invaded your city, and for the trouble they may have caused . However if it's help you offer I will fly back to your city, and begin taming my powers" Starfire said stepping forward to shake superman's hand.<p>

"Wait, don't I get a say in this?" Batman asked as he stepped in between Starfire, and Superman.

"Dad, you said that I had a choice to make. This is the right thing to do; I just wish I did't have to leave. " Star fire said, as she hugged her dad. The next evening a somber event takes place.

"Ill come home as soon as I can, I promise Ill call every day." Starfire said as she hugged her father.

"I know, just try to be careful. I love you." Batman said as he hugged his daughter.

"I will I'll see you soon ."Starfire said as she hugged him again. Then Starfire walked over to Alfred and Corella.

"I need the two of you to take care of him for me." Starfire whispered as she hugged them.

"We will" they whispered as they hugged her back. Then Starfire rose out of their arms, and flew with Superman to Metropolis


	10. Chapter 10

Two months later, a happy reunion took place at Wayne manor. Meanwhile on the other side of town a world shattering memory haunts Selena Kyle .

" Doctor there must be something you can do, please help me." Selena pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Miss Kyle but there nothing I can do, you will be blind in two months.

Selena wiped her eyes as reality closed in around her. She felt around the bed, and found the black blob that was her cat Isis.

" I brought this all on myself, Isis, how could I have been so stupid." Selena sobbed as she buried her face in her cat's soft fur.

Meanwhile, back at Wayne manor, the celebration continued .

"Starfire I'm so happy your home I missed you so much." Bruce said as he hugged his daughter.

"I'm happy to be home. I had fun with Raven and Superman, but I missed you to." Starfire said as she hugged her father.

* * *

><p>Later a happy duo wraps up a night of light crime fighting.<p>

"I think that was the easiest night I have ever had," Starfire said as she walked into the police station.

"Enjoy it while it lasts. Once the villains realize our back in town, they'll want a piece of you Batman said as he knocked on Jim Gordon's door.

"Hey Batman is she back yet?" Jim asked as he opened the door.

"Yes, I am. Starfire said as she pulled the commissioner into a hug.

"It's good to have you back, Starfire, I can't begin to tell you how dark this one has been since you were gone."

"I didn't think he could get any darker," Starfire said laughing.

"A man can not be held accountable for his mood when one of his love ones is gone ." Batman said as he pulled Starfire into a hug.

"I love you, Dad," Starfire said as she returned Batman's hug.

"I ordered a pizza if you guys want to celebrate; it should be ready soon." The Commissioner said.

"I'll go and get it. Starfire said as she walked to the window.

"Okay, just be careful." Batman said as he watched Starfire open the window .

"Don't worry, Dad, Ill be fine. Starfire said as she jumped out the window. Starfire flew slowly over the city she had left behind trying to see if any thing had changed. Then she heard three voices from far below.

* * *

><p>"Hey, who do you think this chick is?" A man said as he stepped onto the street.<p>

"I don't know, but shes just my type: rich and hot " another man said as he stepped onto the street.

"Please, I'm just trying to catch a train," The woman said as she backed away.

"Well, I have bad news for you honey: your train is about to be delayed." The man said as her took a step toward her .

"You two have five seconds to get out of here before I take my boredom out on you ." Starfire said as she gathered star bolts in her eyes.

"No way man I thought she left what do we do ?" The man asked as he looked at the other.

"Hell if I know! man she's so full of herself right now maybe we can catch her off guard. "The other said as he made a run for Starfire.

"I don't think so. " Starfire said as she knocked the first man out. "Anymore takers?" Starfire asked as she raised an eyebrow at the other man, but he slowly raised his hands in surrender.

* * *

><p>Sometime later Starfire slowly slid open the window of commissioner's house<p>

.

"Hey, sorry it took so long, I hope the piazza's not cold." Starfire said as she laid it on the commissioner's desk. Then she laid the criminal be side it.

"You have always been known to work alone; but I guess things can always change. "Batman said, as he looked over at Catwoman

"Yes I guess they can,"Catwoman said not meeting Batman's eyes through her sunglasses.

"That's not the thing that changed it's something different, something more, I just don't know what it is." Starfire said looking at Selena.

"Oh at last the mighty Starfire doesn't have all the answers, I'm so happy I could just purr . Selena said as a spiteful smile spread across her face.

"I may not have all the answers, but things are becoming clearer. I can not help but wonder why, you choose to wear a light tee shirt and shorts when it's forty eight degrees outside ."

"What I wear is no business of yours, and since I know the two of you are so interested, I was being attacked: these men had me cornered. I tried to tell you that I had given up this life of crime, but you didn't seem to care. A lot of things have changed since we last saw each other. Now, if your done with your interrogation, I have a train to catch . Selena said as she moved toward the door.

* * *

><p>"Selena wait, let me explain" Batman said as he moved quickly to stop her. The two met awkwardly at the door, and Selena's sunglasses fell to the floor.<p>

"Ahhh! Batman you asshole!" Selena said as she tried to shield her eyes from the light in the commissioner's office.

"Selena, what happened? Let me help you" Batman said as he tried to help her to her feet.

"Getaway from me, you've done enough" Selena said as she pushed away from Batman, and fell back on to the floor.

"Batman, Commissioner, I need you to leave the room, and Commissioner, please dim the lights on your way out." Starfire said as she walked over to Selena.

* * *

><p>"There is no way I'm staying here with you, "Selena said.<p>

"Oh yes you are. " Starfire said as she cupped Selena's face in her hands.

"Why exactly would I do that?"Selena asked as she watch Starfire stared into her eyes.

"Because I'm the only one who can give you the help you need, now what did your human doctor tell you?"Starfire asked as she kept contact with Selena's eyes.

"He said that I was going blind from some unknown cause. He said I only had two months of sight left. Ya'know, if this is a staring contest you win." Selena said as she tried to pull her chin out of Starfire's hand.

"This is no contest, and your doctor was wrong you are not going blind you are beginning the transformation.

"The what ?" Selena asked as she pulled her face free of Starfire's hands.

The transformation. It's the turning point of a tamerains life where they first gain their powers. Starfire said as she handed Selena her sunglasses.

"You will need to wear those until your body completes the change, then you will be able to see as well I do. Starfire said calmly.

"I don't understand, how did this happen? " Selena asked.

"The only way a human can have our powers, and that is through a blood transfusion. Starfire said looking at Selena's aqua blue eyes.

"Okay I admit to having a few transfusions when I first started out, but I think I would know if they were from a alien. " Selena said as she gave Starfire a hard stare.

"Does the name Christy Donanavon mean anything to you? " Starfire said as she returned Selena's stare.

"Yea we were close friends in college she met some guy there then ran off, and married him; then she left me here to rot." Selena said as she folded her arms.

"Do you remember his name?" Starfire asked.

"Yea his name was Galfore, ya'know, now that we aren't fighting you look just...Oh my god" Selena said as he jaw dropped.

"Your their kid, and when she gave me the transfusion she was turning into an alien " Selena gasped .

"Yes. They have three kids I have a older sister, and younger brother." Starfire said smiling.

"Then why did she give me the transfusion if she knew what would happen, and why didn't she tell me about Galfore I was her best friend. "Selena said.

"She didn't get her powers right away like they thought she would, so when she gave you her blood she thought she was still human. She didn't tell you to protect Galfore humans weren't as used to aliens as they are now," Starfire said.

"Why did it take so long for my power's to come in then?" Selena asked.

"My mother put a spell on you so that when you truly chose to fight for good your powers would make themselves known.

"What made you stop being stop being a criminal?" Starfire said as she raised an eyebrow at Selena.

"It was the night we first met when you beat me he yelled at me. He had at me before, but this time was different this time I knew he meant it. I had always loved him, but I loved the thrill of cat burglary too. Then he ignored me completely. I decided to fight for justice so I could win him back, but he yelled at me more than he ever had. My powers started to in shortly after, I didn't what else to do so I decided to leave." Selena said.

"Well it's a good thing I found you when I did then, because here comes the hard part." Starfire said.

"What are you talking about Selena?" asked.

We have to start training, and you have to go out there, and tell Batman Starfire said.

"I can't do that." Selena said quickly.

"You have to he needs to know" Starfire said as she helped Selena to her feet.

"Okay, lets get this over with Selena " said as she walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"Dad, Selena has something to tell you." Starfire said as she walked away.<p>

"Wait, don't you want to stay" Batman said as he watched his daughter walk away .

"No the two of you need to talk about this alone, Ill see you at home. Starfire said as she walked away.

"If there's something you need tell me, can it wait a minute? There's something I need to say first. "Batman said. Selena nodded grateful for the extra time. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you; I was wrong. " Batman said.

"It's okay I needed to hear it. I was wrong to try and come between you and Starfire, but I have to tell you something." Selena said quickly.

"It's okay you can tell me anything." Batman said as he took Selena's hand in his. Then Selena took a deep breath, and quickly told Batman everything.

"Its not going to be easy: the villains won't take this news lightly. "Batman said as his voice took on a serious tone.

"I know, but I want to be with you, and this is the only way." Selena said as she leaned into kiss him.

"Wait" Batman said as he stopped her.

"What's wrong you don't trust me" Selena asked as she pulled back a little.

* * *

><p>"No it's not that but if you really want to be with me, then there's one more thing you should know. " Batman said as he slowly placed Selena's hand on his mask. Then Batman took a deep breath as Selena slowly pulled Batman's mask away.<p>

"Oh my god." Selena said as her legs crumbled and she was caught in Batman's strong arms.

"Bruce Wayne." Selena gasped as she looked into Bruce's deep blue eyes.

"Yes this is who Batman really is; I wanted to tell you so many times, but I knew you weren't ready, so I waited.

"Okay I get it but please tell me that is the last surprise for to night, because I don't think I could take anymore." Selena said.

"Well I wouldn't really call it a surprise." Batman said as he leaned in for Selena's lips.

"Neither would I" Selena said said as she met Batman's lips. A few hours later, a happy couple returns to Wayne manor to find a girl a sleep in the living room.

* * *

><p>"Starfire, wake up." Bruce Wayne said as he gently nudged his daughter's shoulder.<p>

"Dad, how did it go?" Starfire asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Very well Ide say." Selena said as she wrapped her arms around Bruce's waist.

"This is great! welcome to the team, Selena" Star fire said as she pulled Bruce ,and Selena into a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**there you have it Catwoman, and Batman are finally together. All other shippers please don't hate me seeya in chapter 11**


	11. chapter11

In a parallel universe, a brilliant scientist mourns a great lost.

"Aunt May, I miss you. I'm on the verge of the discovery of career, and your not here . I know that you wouldn't have understood it, but you would have been proud none the less. That was all I ever wanted Mary Jane left me, and now your gone too; I feel so alone. " Peter Parker whispered as he put the last part into the machine.

"Peter, I'm sorry. Your aunt was good woman, but I know that she wouldn't want you to dwell on her death like this. She would want you to find a way to be happy, just think of the possibilities." Doctor Connors said as he walked over to the computer. Then, the door is thrown a side as two people entered the room.

"Doctor Connors how nice to see you. I was wondering who you had chosen, as a partner in this project. I was certain that you would have picked me ." A man in a long trench coat said as he walked toward Doctor Connors.

* * *

><p>"Oh, well, I'm sorry Doctor Octavius but, I hired a person that was better equipped for the job. Doctor Connors said as he gave a sideways glance to Peter.<p>

"The boy is nothing more that a photo slinger for those insufferable papers newspapers The Daily Bugle, and Daily Globe. If you hire me, I'm sure you will find that I am much more qualified." Doctor Octavius said, as he moved closer to the machine.

"As I said the position has been-"

"Hey, Doc, you done coning the egg head yet? " Venom asked as he swung into the lab.

"Venom your ruining the plan. We agreed that I would have my revenge first, and that would draw Spiderman out so you could have yours." Doctor Octopus said, as he turned to Venom.

"Yea, well that was before I learned what you were planning to do. Now where's Spiderman ?" Venom asked, as he looked around the lab.

"I'm right here." Spiderman said he swung in from the shadows. So, Doc Ock and Venom- what a strange picture; so who the brains behind this little outfit?" Spiderman asked as he looked from one villain to the other.

"We chose to work together to achieve our own goals, Spiderman, and speaking of which yours has just arrived. Venom, I wish you the best luck, but I have a very different reason for being here tonight." Doctor Octopus said as he quickly moved to the machine, and used one of his remaining arms to slam doctor Connors into a wall.

"Doctor Connors, are you alright ?!"Spiderman shouted as he swung over to gently lay doctor Connors on the floor.

"Take it easy now doc you'll be fine just try not to get too stressed. I'll send for an ambulance, just as soon as this is over." Spiderman said, as he looked doctor Connors over.

"Why don't you worry about yourself for a change?!" Venom shouted, as he swung then did a mid-air dive for Spiderman.

* * *

><p>"Okay, first, you really need to look into breath mints. Second, I just washed this suit so watch where your drooling. Third, you have got to give up the symbiote. " Spiderman said, as he kicked Venom the stomach, only to get his foot caught in the inky blackness of the symbiote.<p>

"Come on, Parker, you should know that the symbiote, is very protective of it's host. You blew it off, so it chose me, and now the two of us will have our revenge." Venom said, showing a toothy smile as he warped his fingers around Spiderman's neck. Spiderman let out a small gasp, as he tried to pry Venom's finger's from his neck. Then he heard a hiss, come from beside him.

"No Doctor Connors fight back!" Spiderman shouted as he wrestled with Venom.

"At last my plan will be fulfilled. When I start this machine, I will travel to a another universe, where people have never heard of me. Then, I, Doctor Octopus will be the greatest supervillain of all time." Doctor Octopus shouted.

"Sorry Doc, but you know what they say about spiders, we can be so hard to get rid of." Spiderman said, as he shot a web line at DoctorOctopus.

"I couldn't agree more Pete" Venom said, as he pulled Spiderman back making his web break

"Venom my planes are none of your concern take your revenge, and stay out of my way." DoctorOctopus not looking up from the machine.

"No Doc I have a new deal I kill Spiderman, and we split this new universe of yours. "Venom said, as he wrestled with Spiderman.

* * *

><p>" I refuse to share my universe with you or that scaly abomination."DoctorOctopus said as he finished setting the machine. Then Doctor octopus smiled as the blackhole opened.<p>

"Farewell, Spiderman, I wish I could stay, but I have a oyster to grab." DoctorOctopus said, as he jumped into the blackhole.

"Hey Doc what about our team up?!" Venom shouted, as he swung into the blackhole.

"Doctor Connors no!" Spiderman shouted, as he watched the lizard jump into the blackhole.

* * *

><p>At that very moment in a universe a duo becomes a trio, as Catwoman completes her first night as Batman's real partner.<p>

"That was so much fun you should have seen the look on the riddler's face " Catwoman said as she jumped into the Batmobile .

"Its good to see acting like your old self " Batman said as he headed back to the mansion . Meanwhile, Starfire sat in the back seat of the Batmobile, and smiled. Batman, and Catwoman had been dating for five months. Tonight was her first night on patrol. Starfire thought about the past five months, and how close they had become in that short time.

Starfire looked out the window of the Batmobile, when she felt something strange.

* * *

><p>"Dad turn around! Something's wrong." Starfire said, as she placed a hand on her father's shoulder.<p>

"What is it?" Batman asked.

"I feel a strange disturbance coming from Main Street,"Starfire said.

"Okay, lets go check it out, then we'll go home,"Batman said as he turned for main street.

"What was that?" Catwoman asked, as she poked her head out the roof of the Batmobile.

"It was the last bit of a black hole, and it seems to have left a visitor behind." Starfire said. She flew from the Batmobile, over to the man in a red and blue costume; with a red spider on the back.


	12. Chapter 12

"Is he still alive?" Catwoman asked, as she walked up to Starfire.

"Yes he's just really tired, traveling between universes tends to have that effect." Starfire said, as she felt the pulse that beat at Spiderman's neck.

"Do you think he's a villain?"Batman asked, as he gently rolled Spiderman over to see that half of his mask was missing.

"No I don't, but I'm sure there must be some here or else he would't be here."Starfire said, as she gently picked Spiderman up.

"Wait what are you doing?" Cat woman asked, as she watched Starfire slowly rise into the air.

"He needs a hospital I'll take him, and stay with him so I can explain things when he wakes up. Dad you, and Catwoman do another sweep of the city; call me if you find anything, and talk to Luis see if you can get him a new suit made ."Starfire said, turning to Batman.

"Okay I'll go work on that, be careful Starfire"Batman said, as he walked back to Batmobile.

"I will be bye mom. Bye dad" Starfire said,a she flew toward Gotham city general hospital.

* * *

><p>Three nights later Starfire sits in a dark blue recliner, and stares at the sleeping man in front her. It had been three nights since she had brought him there, and dealt with the swarm of nurses that had greeted her. One half bombarded her with a million questions, she could't answer. She kept the part about the black hole to herself,. so it wouldn't cause panic. The other half wanted to run a million different tests, and take off his mask for identification purposes. Starfire let them do the tests, but was firmly against them removing his mask. She understood the appeal of course, she herself was curious as well . She had seen heros keep their eyes covered before, but not like this. Still Starfire knew that they needed this person to trust them, and why would he if they removed what remained of his mask. The tests only showed he<p>

was only suffering from an extreme case of exhaustion. Starfire already knew this so she sat in the recliner, and waited on the answers like everyone else. Then a knock at the door pulled

Starfire from her thoughts.

"Hi we brought you dinner, and the suit you wanted; Luis says thanks for the challenge."Batman said, as Starfire opened the door.

"Thanks tell Luis I'm happy to help." Starfire said, as she hugged her step parents.

"Is he still out?" Catwoman asked, as she looked farther in the room.

"Yes the doctors say that he's had an extreme case of exhaustion. He'll wake up when he's ready. Did you find anything while you've been on patrol?" Starfire asked, as she led Batman, and Catwoman into the room.

"We did find-"Batman's words were cut off, by the grunt that came from the bed behind them. Then they all turned to see Spiderman's eyes fly open.

* * *

><p>"Doctor Connors!" Spiderman shouted, as he jumped out of bed.<p>

"Wait stop you can't go out there. Your mask is half gone." Starfire said, as she calmly grabbed Spiderman's hand . Spiderman's hand flew to the exposed side of his face, as his memories clicked into place.

"What universe is this?" Spiderman asked, as he tried to shield his face.

"One thats a bit different than yours I'm sure. I had a new mask made for you, I hope it fits." Starfire said, as she handed Spiderman the mask. Then Starfire, Batman, and Catwoman all turned away giving Spiderman; the privacy he needed.

"Three men came here with me, we have to find them" Spiderman said, as he tired to leave to the room.

" Wait you been asleep for three days, you need to eat something."Starfire said, as placed the tray of food on the bed. Spiderman looked at the tray, then he walked back over to the bed. He had't known how hungry he was until he sat down, and started snarfing down the food.

"What do you call yourself?" Starfire asked, as she watched Spiderman eat.

"Spiderman" Spiderman said, as he finished the potatoes and started on the baked chicken.

"I am Starfire this my family. My father protects this city, welcome to Gotham." Starfire said, as she extended her hand out to Batman, and Catwoman.

"How did these three men get here? " Batman asked, as he walked upto the bed.

"Doctor Connors, was working on experiment about universal travel. My alter ego was helping him. We were almost finished working on the machine, when a villain called Doctor Octopus invaded the lab. He had a chip on his shoulder, because he was't chosen to doctor Conner's partner. Doctor octopus had teamed up with another villain, called Venom. He hated me, because my alter ego had exposed that he was a fraud. Doctor Connors tired to protect the machine, but Doctor Octopus threw him out of the way. He was't hurt that badly, but the stress from the fight was to much. He transformed into the Lizard, the three men jumped into the black hole. " Spiderman said, as he met Batman's stare.

"Then that explains why I found these next to a sewer drain." Batman said, as he placed a small zip lock bag of lizard scales on the bed.

"Doctor Connors is a brilliant scientist, but he lost his arm in the war. The loss of his arm tormented him, so began to study lizards because;they could regenerate a limb if they lost one. He mixed the DNA of a lizard with his own to try, and regrow his arm; but experiment went wrong. He wasn't able to regrow his arm, but whenever he undergoes great stress that's when he turns in to the Lizard. He wanted to come here to see if this universe, had a more advanced medical field, but the projet was taken advantage of. "Spiderman said as he pushed the tray away.

"Why did the other two come here?"Batman asked.

"Doctor Octopus said he wanted to be the number one villain; in a place where no one could stop him. Venom wanted to follow me here, and split this universe. We really should go those three can cause some major damage, if we don't stop them." Spiderman said, as he got out of bed.

* * *

><p>"The nurses may want to do some tests, before they discharge you."Starfire said, as she walked toward the bed.<p>

"Starfire I told you I'm fine, and I'll prove it ."Spiderman said, as he jumped from the bed and landed neatly on his feet. Then he ran to the nearest wall, and began to climb.

"Amazing " Starfire said, as she watched Spiderman climb the wall, and walk across the ceiling.

"That's me The amazing Spiderman at your service malady, or your friendly neighborhood Spiderman if you prefer." Spiderman said, giving Starfire a small bow as he landed on the floor.

"Let's go we need to find them. "Batman said, as he left the hospital room. "

Later in the Batmobile.

" You can climb walls like a spider what else can you do ?" Starfire asked, as she looked at Spiderman.

"I can do anything a spider can do. I can climb walls, I have spider sense which tells me when danger is coming; and my powers taught me how to make my own webbing. I can make any shape with my webbing like this."Spiderman said, as he closed his hand tightly. Then when he reopened it, a perfect rose bud laid in the middle.

"It's beautiful" Starfire said, as she touched it gently.

"I'm glad you like it "Spiderman said, as he gently placed it in her hair but just as he took his away his spider sense kicked in.

"What is it?" Starfire asked, as she watched Spiderman's body tense.

"My spider sense is tingling, there's something dangerous up ahead." Spiderman said.

"Can you see what it is?"Starfire asked, as she looked out the window.

"My spider sense only tells me when danger is close by, not what it is." Spiderman said . Then Starfire's question was quickly answered, as Batman swerved out of the way of a flying Ford mustang.

"I'm guessing this is one of yours right?" Catwoman asked, as she clutched her now churning stomach.

"It has to be Doctor Octopus. His motto is money first, city or world destroying science experiment later. " Spiderman said.

"Well my motto is any guy that makes me feel this bad; becomes my personal scratching post." Catwoman said, as she pulled on her gloves; and released her claws. Then Batman opened the roof, and Catwoman flew out of the Batmobile.

"Hey octoarm I'm about to make robo sushi out of you!"Catwoman shouted.

"A cat themed superhero my what a strange place I have entered. No matter, lets see if this kitten has nine lives." Doctor Octopus said, as he swatted Catwoman one with his arms.

"I see your new in town, so I think it's time I teach you that this cat has comes with a upgrade!" Catwoman shouted, as she sent a flying punch to DoctorOctopus's jaw.

"Catwoman be carful we don't know much about him!"Starfire shouted, as she flew out of the Batmobile.

"Starfire relax you worry to oof" Catwoman said, as another of Doctor Octopus's arm connected, and sent Catwoman flying back toward the Batmobile.

"Wait you can fly to ?" Spiderman asked, as he watched Starfire land on the ground, and brace herself to catch Catwoman.

"Yes it's all part of the basic package. " Starfire said, as she caught Catwoman in her arms.

"What package? " Spiderman asked, looking over to Catwoman.

"The basic radioactive alien blood package."Catwoman said, as she slowly pulled herself out of Starfire's arms.

"Oh" Spiderman said, starting to feel a little out of place.

"Ha! Look at him, you would think he's never seen a alien before." Catwoman said, laughing

"Does a demi god count?"Spiderman asked, as his face grew warm under his mask.

"We can exchange war stories later, right now we need to find his weakness."Batman said, as he brought everyone back to the battle at hand.

* * *

><p>"It's his arms he can control them with his brain waves, and his arms can talk to him by connecting with his brain arms are very strong, but they can be removed with the right amount of strength"Spiderman said.<p>

"What are the arms made of?"Starfire asked, as she stepped forward.

"Solid titanium "Spiderman said, as he watched Starfire start to glow a light emerald green.

"Good then this won't take to long, come on Catwoman you know what we have to do."Starfire said, as she flew up into the sky.

"Alright high speed winds, with a chance of robo sushi; this is my kind of night."Catwoman said, as she began to glow a crystal blue.

"Okay like we practiced we make the storm then we trap, and dismantle him in the eye!"Starfire shouted, as she grabbed Catwoman's hand. the Starfire started to draw her powers outside of her body.

"Got it!"Catwoman shouted, as she took Starfire's other hand, and started to pull out her own powers.

Then there was a ball of emerald green light, and a ball crystal blue light in the circle. Both were bright, and bounced playfully in the circle. Then Starfire, and Catwoman threw their star balls at Doctor Octopus. Then Doctor Octopus was trapped in a tornado of radioactive light. Batman, and Spiderman looked on in awe as Catwoman; and Starfire flew into the tornado. Minutes later the pair returned, one was holding a man who was screaming; the other was holding the arms that were graphited to his body.

* * *

><p>"No! How dare you try, and separate me from my precious friends! Do you have idea how much pain you have caused us?! I will have my revenge I swear it!"Doctor ++Octopus screamed.<p>

"Did they really hurt him?"Batman asked, as he looked from his daughter who was holding a screaming man; to his girlfriend who was holding four mechanical arms that were slowly going limp.

"No the pain he feels is all in this head, but we need to get him a mental hospital; and destroy those arms quickly. If we don't they will regain enough power to find Doctor Octopus, and he will reatach them to his sides."Spiderman said.

"How do we get rid of the arms?" Catwoman asked.

"Take them to a recycling plant, so they can be melted down." Spiderman said.

"Okay I'll see you guys back at home." Catwoman said, as she said goodbye to Batman and Starfire . Then she flew off to the recycling plant.

"My place we need more information, and you need to stay close; just incase this turns into more than a recovery mission. " Batman said.

"I don't think I-"But Spiderman's words were cut off, by Starfire's hand landing on his shoulder.

"Just trust us I he can be rough at first, but if you chip away a few layers you'll find that he's really kind."Starfire said, as she walked back to the Batmobile. Spiderman watched her go then quietly followed behind.

"Tell me more about yourself."Starfire said, as she watched Spiderman get in the Batmobile.

* * *

><p>"Where do you want me to start?"Spiderman asked, as he shifted in his seat.<p>

"Well the fact that the sight of Commissioner Gordon, made you want to jump out of your suite seems like a good place to start. " Starfire said, as Spiderman figited, under her gaze.

"Back in my universe I was falsely accused of murder, by a news paper called the Daily Bugle. The police bought the story, and I was unable to convince them otherwise. Ever since then the police, and I have't been on the best terms."

"It's okay Jim, and dad have been friends for years, but how did you get your powers? I've never known a earth spider to give a person superpowers."Starfire said.

"I went to see a science exhibit on radiology, I was a total nerd in high as they fired the laser a spider dropped in front of the beam of radioactive light .The spider died soon after from radiation poising, but not before biting me." I did't notice anything at first, but on the way home I was almost hit by a car. I tried to jump out of the way, and jumped half way up a wall. That was when I found out about my powers. After my uncle was murdered, I swore to use these powers to help people."Spiderman said.

"I'm sorry" Starfire said, as she played with her hair.

"It's okay now it's your turn." Spiderman said.

* * *

><p><strong>ANI hope you enjoyed if you want more review and tell me so **


End file.
